It Wasn't Over
by facigirl23
Summary: The Notebook meet's 15love... want to know what happens? Read 'It Wasn't Over'
1. Chapter 1

Cody came to Cascadia for the summer so mad at her dad for making her come to a tennis school. These kids were weird and she didn't want to have anything to do this them, then he came a long she fell head over heels for him. They were so in love, but then the summer ended and her father didn't want her seeing him anymore, so when went home early and left her love behind! It wasn't over for either of them but they did not see each other for years! He had written to her every day for a year and nothing back. When fait intervenes (sp?) what will happen when they see each other again...but she is with another man?

As the gates of Cascadia Tennis School closed behind her, Cody Myers and her dad drove up the driveway to the school that she would be staying at for the next summer. All Cody could think to herself was, '_how could he think that I wanted to go to a tennis school? I mean, I take pictures…this is going to be the longest summer…. EVER!' _ When the car stopped Dr.Myers got out and said "Come on Code, it's not that—" He was cut off by Cody squealing and getting out of the car and running over to a girl who had brown hair and was wearing some sort of black gym outfit.

"Oh my GOD! Cody what are you doing?" Tanis said as she gave Cody a huge hug.

"My dad is the shrink" Cody didn't look so thrilled "he made me come for the summer."

"Well you're going to have loads of fun! Here come with me I'll show you around." Tanis grabbed her by the hand and pulled her trough the school. They walked up some stairs then down some until they reached this room full of people and couches and a TV.

"Okay this is 'the open' this is where you can come to hang out, oh there is Adena. ADENA!" A girl with blond hair tuned around and started to walk over towards them very happily.

"Hey, I'm guessing your new, I'm Adena Stiles" She said putting out her hand.

"Hi I'm Cody Myers…my dad is—" she got cut odd be a boy coming towards them. "You're Dr. Myers daughter aren't you?" the guy said.

"Yeah…why is that bad?" Cody said a little confused

"Well not really, I'm Cameron nice to meet you." They shook hands. "So how do you know Tanis?" Cameron asked.

"Well me and Tanis used to go to school together but then she came here." Cody said smiling at Tanis. There was a bit of a silence until a tall blonde haired guy walked in saying "PEOPLE, TOMORROW THERE WILL BE A CARNIVAL HERE!" Everyone tuned around and looked at him.

"What I'm serious, Tomorrow Cascadia will have a carnival!" squib said looking around The Open. When he said that everyone started to cheer. Cody tapped on Tanis's shoulder. "Why is everyone so happy, it's JUST a carnival" Tanis pulled her aside of everyone cheering.

"People are happy because nothing every happens around here, the most interesting thing that has ever happened here is the ping-pong table that we got a year ago" Tanis glared at the ping-pong table across the room.

"That's a little sad, no really sad," Cody said laughing a bit.

"Tell me about it" Tanis said rolling her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the next went by really fast for Cody, she spent almost all day with Tanis and when Tanis was a practice she stayed home. As nighttime rolled around Cody started to get ready for the carnival. When she heard the doorbell ring she ran downstairs and opened the door to see Tanis and Adena.

"Hey are you ready?" Tanis asked

"Yeah, let's go." Cody closed the door and the three of them walked towards the Carnival. When they got there, there were rides and games and the whole school was there.

"Wanna go on the bumper cars?" Adena asked turning around to face Tanis and Cody.

"Sure, sounds like fun" Tanis said as Adena dragged them to the line for the bumper cars. When they got into their 'car's' they started bumping around and laughing. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Who is that girl with the red hair?" Squib asked his friend Cameron

"Oh that's Cody Myers, she is Dr. Myers daughter, she's pretty cool." Cameron said looking at squib "Why? Squib I would go for her, her dad is our shrink and she is only here for the summer…"

"I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt asking her out, does it?" Squib looked at Cameron.

"I don't know bud, she'll probably say no." said Cameron looking at the girls bumping into each other.

"Doesn't hurt to ask though."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the girls got off the bumper cars they were greeted be two boys, one Cameron and the other Cody didn't know. He had blonde hair and green eyes and was tall (for her).

"Oh Cody, this is Squib," Tanis said as Squib and Cameron approached them. Cody smiled at Squib and Squib smiled back.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to ride the ferris wheel with me?" Squib asked Cody, who really didn't want to ride the ferris wheel with a guy she JUST met, so she said the first thing that came to her head.

"No." Then Adena walked in-between them.

"Hey Cody, wanna go on the feris wheel?" she asked looking at Squib.

"Sure." Cody answered and she walked past Squib linking arms with Adena and walking over to the ferris wheel. Then Tanis walked up to Cameron and they held hands and went over to the ferris wheel together leaving Squib standing there all alone.

When Cody and Adena got on the ferris wheel it hit Squib that he wasn't going to give this easily, so he started to slowly jog towards the ride and then picked up a run. Just as Cody and Tanis were going around he jumped on and sat in-between them.

"SQUIB!" Adena yelled at his as he squished her over to the side. He didn't pay attention to her and tuned to Cody.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Cody just looked at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said what she said before.

"NO!" He looked at her and then said the worst thing a guy could probably say after you say no to him!

"Why?" he asked, not scared of what the answer was.

By now Cody was starting to get sick of him so looked at him and said, "because I don't WANT to!"

"Squib go down, the ride is going to break," Adena said in an annoyed voice.

Squib whipped around to face her and said very quickly, "one second." Then he stood up and grabbed onto the bar on top of the seat on the ferris wheel and started to hang there. Everyone around them was yelling, "Squib what are you doing, get down from there, you moron!" The he looked at Cody. "Will you go out with me?" She looked at him and was now proud to say it.

"NO!" just then Squib let go with one of his arms. Adena and Cody screamed and so did a few other people around them.

"Will you please go out with me?" he asked again. This time Cody was scared and she felt like she had to say yes.

"Yes," she told him hoping that he would get down. But being Squib, he had to make it worse.

"Oh no, don't do me any favors, I mean I'm sure you don't wanna-" he was cut off by Cody.

"NO, I want to go out with you." By now she could see the teachers coming and starting to yell at Squib

"Say it louder." He said as if he wanted to rub it into other people's faces.

'I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

He finally put both hands on the bar and smiled and said in a very cool voice "geeze, if you wanted to go out so bad, then you could have asked." He started to sit back down when Cody laughed (one of those "oh your in trouble" laugh) and as he turned around, she gave him a HUGE wedgie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled in partly in anger, and partly in pain.

"Well that's what you get for being a jerk!" Adena said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cody woke up the next morning her dad had already left for work. She got out of bed, walked down to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. As she was pouring her honeycombs into a bowl she heard a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it, seeing as it was 8 o'clock on the morning, but then who ever was there started to ring the door bell, over, and over again. She finally couldn't stand it anymore and went to the door in her P.J's, hoping that it wasn't Squib. When she opened the door she came face to face with Tanis and Adena.

"We came to talk to you, about last night," Adena said, walking into her house, followed by Tanis.

"Why, I just said I would go out with him. Not that big of a deal," Cody said as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah but do you know who you said it to?" Tanis said, sitting at the dining room table.

"Yes, Squib…I don't know his last name. So! It's ONE date! ONE DATE." Cody said walking back over to her bowl of cereal and sitting down to eat it.

"But you don't know Squib. He's a big jerk, he's always goofing around and messes around a lot, and he isn't like you at ALL!" Tanis said looking at Cody as she ate her cereal.

"Plus, It's SQUIB," Adena said laughing a bit.

"So?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"All we're saying is he's different, not like the guys back home at all." said Tanis

"Well maybe I wanted something different from home, did you ever think of that?" Cody looked at Adena and Tanis. "Plus, I'm not planning on going alone, Tanis," she said, looking at her friend

"Yeah, wait -- you want me to come on a date with you and Squib?" Tanis said at a laugh, but then stopped.

"No, I want you to come with Cameron. You could come too, Adena!" said Cody looking at Adena, who was looking at her as if she didn't want to go, "..or not."

"I'll come with Cam, okay? But will you think about what we said?" Tanis asked.

"Yes, yes, now that we have that over, what do you guys wanna do today?" Cody asked, getting up and putting her bowl in the sink and turning around to face them.

"Well me and Tanis have practice at 1, but other then that do you wanna go to the open and watch a movie?" Adena asked the two other girls.

"Why go to the open when we can just stay here?" Cody said. Both Tanis and Adena looked at each other and then back at Cody very confused. "Look behind you," Cody pointed to the T.V behind them and when they turned back around they smiled and flopped on the couch.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -

Cameron and Squib were in the cafeteria for breakfast when Cameron started to talk about the night before.

"Why did you want to go out with her so badly? There _are_ other girls, you know," Cameron asked Squib as he sat down at the table.

"I'm not sure, something just clicked," Squib said, almost asking himself the same question.

"Well that 'Click' almost cost you your life! You were dangling in the air 100 feet above the ground. Dude, what were you thinking?" Cameron laughed, as he remembered what happened the night before. He wasn't laughing at the fact that Squib could of died, more of his stupidity.

"When you want something bad enough, you've gotta risk everything," Squib said with a straight face. Meanwhile, Cameron was laughing his head off.

"Okay that was probably the cheesiest thing I have…EVER heard in my life…" he started laughing again. Squib punched him the arm then started to eat his breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Cody wondered down the hall she started to think about when Tanis and Adena had told her. _'What if they're right, what if he isn't right for me? I mean, I tend to like guys that I have stuff in common with, he is a tennis jock, I hate tennis, then again I am at a tennis school, and ALL the guys here play-' _Just then a door opened right in front of her and she walked right into it. She was knocked to the floor and couldn't think of anything. Then the person who she was just dying to see closed the door and saw her on the ground. Squib kneeled down beside her to make sure she was okay.

"Oh my god, are you okay…did you just walk into the door?" Squib asked at a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, did I, why am I on the ground?" Cody asked very stupidly as Squib helped her up.

"I hope this helps, yes you did walk into the door, you are on the ground because you walked into the door and you have a bruise on your forehead." Squib pointed to the purple thing on her head. Cody was starting to feel not so dizzy and started to realize how stupid she looked.

"Oh god, I'm really stupid aren't I?" She said putting her hand over the bruise and leaned against the wall.

"Do you want me to take you to the Nurse's office?" Squib asked as he took her hand off the bruise to look at it.

"No, no I'm fine, really. So…" She started to walk along the hallway with him.

"So what about that date?" Squib asked looking at her. After the talk with Tanis and Adena, Cody wasn't sure what she should say…so she played it cool.

"Your kidding right?" She said and then kicked herself in the head on the inside for how lame that sounded.

"Oh come on, you made me hang on a ferris wheel for no reason, made me ask you out in front of everyone-,"

"Hey," Cody said, cutting him off, "I didn't make you do any of those things, YOU decided to hang on the ferris wheel, YOU decided to ask me out in front of everyone, and YOU made me yell that I wanted to go out with you when I really didn't," Cody said putting up her finger (you know that thing she does when she puts up one finger.)

"Well when you put it like that, it looks like my fault! Come on, one date, we could go to the movies." Squib said suggestively at Cody.

"Fine, ONE date, but Tanis and Cameron are coming too, and if that's not okay with you then too bad." Cody said walking off towards the door where she could see Tanis and Adena walking back from practice.

"Wait, when are we going to do this?" He yelled as she walked away.

"Tonight, be ready in the open at 7." She yelled back, then walked off with Adena and Tanis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day went by quickly after that incident with squib. One moment she was walking home with Adena and Tanis. The next getting ready with Tanis for the 'big date!' When it was 6:50 the girls headed down to the Open. As usual the guys were late. At 7:10 the guys finally arrived.

"Hey" Tanis said walking up to Cameron and giving him a kiss on the lips, then sitting down on the couch. Cody and Squib just smiled at each other and went over to the couches.

Cody sat in a love seat couch on one side of Tanis and Cameron and Squib sat in a chair on the other side. The movie wasn't even half way through when Tanis and Cameron started to make out. Cody and squib just watched the movie and would ever once and awhile look at each other but then look away. Finally Squib got up, walked across the couch where Tanis and Cameron were making out and sat next to Cody. He dug his hands into her popcorn and started to eat.

After the movie Tanis, Cameron, Cody and Squib all walked out of the open together.

"Do you guys wanna come back to my room and play cards?" Tanis asked and Cameron and her started to slowly walk towards her dorm direction. Cody and Squib looked at each other then back at them.

"I think I'm going to walk home." Cody said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah I'll walk with you." Squib said turning around and walking with her in the other direction toward her house. Cody tuned her head still walking to see Tanis smiling at her. She shrugged and tuned back around.

Walking home was pretty silent. When Cody stopped and sat down on the grass under a tree Squib sat beside her.

"You know, before I went to Cascadia, me and my dad would sit outside at night watching the stars." Squib said looking up at all the stars.

"They are so beautiful." Cody took out her camera and took pictures of them.

"Do you take that thing everywhere you go?" Squib asked pointing to the camera

"Pretty much, as you can see, I'm a picture person." Cody laughed a bit, then took some more pictures. When she put he camera down she looked at him.

"Wanna go to the beach? I saw it earlier" Cody said looking over to where the beach was.

"Isn't your Dad going to wonder where you are?" Squib asked as if he wasn't sure if they should go.

"Nah, he's like an old man, he goes to bed at like 9:00…and it's what... 9:45 now? Plus he wouldn't really care."

"Sure, let's go" He said getting up. They headed to the beach and sat on the doc, feet in the water.

"How come no one ever goes swimming?" Cody asked swishing her feet in the water.

"Well that's because, they invented this thing called the swimming pool, and that's where you can swim in water that is clear, clean, and- -" Squib didn't get to finish because Cody had punched him in the arm.

"I know that silly, but like, never not once, I love swimming in lake water. I don't know why I just do." Cody said looking at Squib Rubbing his arm in pain.

"Well we could go swimming in the morning." Squib said suggestively at her.

"Are you sure we're allowed?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think, well you are a teachers daughter, so I guess it would be okay." Squib said, trying to think if it was okay or not.

"Do you wanna dance?" Cody said out of the blue.

"Dance, DANCE, I Gary Squib Furlong, do not dance! Plus there isn't any music."

"So, and your name is Gary?" Cody laughed

"Hey, that's why I go by Squib." Squib said smiling and looking down at the water.

"Like that's any better. So do you wanna dance?" Cody asked looking at him.

"No music, it's night, you're hot…" Cody raised an eyebrow when he said that,

"Sure why not" They got up and Cody put her hands around his neck, while he put his hands around her hips.

"You know, I never thought I would ever dance at night, with no music, on a doc, with a girl I just met." He said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Well I never thought that I would be dancing with a guy I just met, on a doc, with no music, at night, four days after I got here." Cody said smiling. They stayed there dancing until about 11:00.

"It's getting late." Cody said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, just tell me one thing?" He said. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do this night over again?" Squib asked walking closer to her

Cody didn't answer for a min…"Nope, not one little bit." She poked him on the nose and walked off. Cody knew that this was the begging of a great/ interesting relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

After that night, Cody and Squib kept on getting closer and closer. Two weeks after Cody arrived, they were already spending all of their time together. When he was at practice, she was waiting for him on the bleachers. During the evenings they would spend the time together. It was one of the best summers they had ever had.

"Hey Code," Squib said as he walked into The Open, "you know how I said we could go swimming?"

"Yeah," Cody said suspiciously.

"Well, wanna go?" Squib said putting out his hand.

"Sure!" Cody grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, "You guys wanna come?" She turned to Adena, Tanis, and Cameron.

"Sure, I love swimming!" Said Adena, getting up.

"Okay, we'll all meet under the tree outside," Cody said, walking away to her house to get ready. Tanis, Adena, and Cameron looked at each other, confused.

"Isn't the swimming pool inside?" Adena asked. They all shrugged and went to their dorms to get ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The five of them met under the big tree. Tanis, Adena, and Cameron a little suspicious on where they were going.

"Okay, let's go," Cody said, heading towards the beach.

"Hold on there sailor, isn't the pool inside?" Tanis asked Cody as she followed her.

"Yup, but we aren't going to the Pool," Cody said, looking at Squib

"So where are we going SWIMMING? 'Cause last time I checked, you could only really go swimming in a pool," Adena said, very confused. When they all reached the beach Tanis and Adena both said, "We're swimming here?"

"Yup, thanks to Cody," Squib said, jumping in, "come on people, when do we ever get to swim here?" The rest of the top guns looked at each other and then jumped in. Everyone but Cody.

"Cody, get in the water," Squib said to her.

"Isn't there a monster in this lake?" Cody said looking at the water

"That's a myth, now come in," Adena said while splashing Tanis.

"I don't know…" Cody said

"Cody, GET IN THE WATER…GET. IN. THE. WATER. …. I mean, come in the water…please!" Squib said looking at Cody

"FINE!" Cody ran into the water and joined the splashing fight between Adena and Tanis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Open, Cody and Squib were watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

"You know, those Oompa Loompas really scare me," Cody said while the Oompa Loompas did one of their many dances.

"Just remember, they aren't real," Squib said, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Yeah, but look at them, they're so………orange," Cody said pointing to the screen. Squib turned off the movie and looked at her.

"Squib, just because I don't like the little scary men on the screen, doesn't mean that you have to tune it o-," she was cut off by Squib leaning in and kissing her. When he pulled away, Cody smiled.

"I was going on a rant…wasn't I?" She asked

"Just a little," he said, holding up his two fingers not very far apart. He smiled and leaned in, giving her another kiss. That little kiss turned into a very passionate kiss. Until Tanis and Cameron came into the open.

"Okay you two love birds, you aren't alone anymore…break it up," Tanis said as she sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. Cody and Squib broke apart and watched T.V with them.

"Do you guys want to sneak out tonight and go get ice cream?" Cameron asked as he sat next to Tanis.

"Sneak out and ice cream…. two of my most favorite words," Squib said, smiling.

"Sure, I'm in," Cody agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Tanis said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At 7:00 the gang met at the Open. When all 5 of them had arrived, they set out for the town. Through the hallways, down the stairs, out the door, and over the fence they went. When they reached the ice cream store they all went in.

"Hi, may I help you?" The saleswoman said

"Hi, I would like a single strawberry please," Cody said, giving in her money. The lady gave her, her ice cream and served the next person.

"Yeah, can I get a double with Vanilla and Chocolate, and lots of sprinkles, oh and in a cup so that I can put chocolate sauce on it," Adena said looking at the rest of them, who were just looking at her. "WHAT? I like ice cream, and I never get it!" She said, smiling. The rest of them just rolled their eyes and ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When the five of them were done eating ice cream, they all walked back to the school. When they reached the school grounds they went their separate ways. Squib walked Cody home, Tanis and Adena walked towards they're dorm and Cameron headed towards his dorm.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Squib asked as they walked towards Cody's house.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun…I miss ice cream" Cody said

"How can you miss ice cream when you can eat it when ever you want?" Squib said very confused.

"Okay, so I don't miss it, but it sounded like the right thing to say at the moment" Cody laughed.

Squib took Cody's hand and looked at her "do wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, wait, where are we going?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"You'll see" Squib lead her towards the beach. When they got there Cody looked around.

"What are we doing here, it's almost ten-" She stopped talking when she saw squib hand her, her camera. "Yes thank you for my camera… but why do I need it?" Cody asked very confused.

"You need it to take pictures of the moon, look" The moon was full and very clear in the sky. It looked almost too perfect.

"Squib… it's so beautiful! But I can't take a picture of it, it'll just end up as a white blob." Cody sat down in the sand and put her camera down.

"Well then I'll take a picture of you!" squib said picking up her camera.

"Squib it's to dark, I'll look like a fuzzy blob! Come on put my camera down" Cody said getting up and reaching for the camera.

"Sorry you'll have to get it from me first" Squib said putting it up into the air. Cody started to jump to get it…but her being shorter then him was hard to do.

"Fine then I will" She started to tickle him. Squib fell to the ground laughing. Cody sat down beside him and took her camera, "Thank you."

Squib sat up beside her. Cody looked at his head full of sand and brushed it out. They sat there for a little while until Squib broke the silence.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Squib asked

"I thought…I thought you were a freak…no offence" Cody smiled at him "What did you think of me…other then you wanted to date me?"

Squib laughed "I thought that you were really pretty, and in a way, too good for me" Squib looked at the ground. There was a moment of silence.

"Cody" Squib said. Cody looked at him. "Yeah."

"Wanna dance?" Squib said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Dance? Squib it's like 1 AM…I'm tired-" Squib cut her off.

"Please." Squib said as he got to his feet and put out his hand to help her up.

"Fine, fine" She took his hand and got up. They danced in the moon light, only listening to the waves reaching the sand and the crickets in the background.

"You look really pretty!" Squib said as he brushed the hair out of her eye's.

"You don't look so bed yourself" she said back to him. They leaned in, their lip's almost touching when.

"CODY SQUIB!" Came from the bushes. They broke apart and out came Cameron.

"Cam what's going on?" Squib asked as Cameron ran towards them.

"It's Cody's dad, you weren't home so he's got all the staff looking everywhere for you." Cameron said very quickly

"WHAT! What time is it?" Cody asked in panic

"Like, 2 AM." Cameron said looking at his watch.

"Oh Crap" Cody said running towards her house, followed by Squib.

As they got to Cody's house They ran in. Cody ran into her dad's office and squib stayed in the living room.

"CODY…Where have you been?" Dr. Myers asked as he got up from his desk.

"I was out with Squib" Cody said, regretting it.

"Out with Squib! At 2 o'clock at nigh?" Dr. Myers asked a little mad.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Cody said nervously

"Cody, Squib is a Cascadia student. You are only here for the summer. You are getting to serious in the relationship." Dr. Myers said taking off his glasses.

"Well I only live in Montreal, it's not that far..." Cody began so say but say the look on her dad's face, "What is it dad?"

"Cody, the New York School or Art called this afternoon, and you've been accepted, and your going." Dr. Myers said sitting back down.

"WHAT! No I'm staying here. Dad…I love him, I'm not going." Cody said sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Now Cody, he's a nice boy. But he isn't for you. You have so much ahead of you, Squib is going to stay at Cascadia for 5 more year…or until he makes it. Now your going and that's it." Dr. Myers looked at his daughter.

"DAD, I'M NOT GOING. I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH SQUIB, I LOVE HIM, AND I'M NOT LEAVING." Cody got up and started pace back and forth. What Cody didn't know is that Squib could hear this whole conversation. He got up and walked out of the house.

"I have to go…and I'm not going" Cody said as she left the room. When she got into the living room she saw that Squib wasn't there. She ran out side and saw that he was walking away. She ran to catch up with him.

"Squib wait, Wait!" She took he arm. Squib tuned around.

"Why didn't you tell me that you applied to a school in New York?" Squib said as he turned around.

"I was going to, but I was going to wait." Cody said as she took his hand. He pulled away.

"Well you waited, and now you leaving for New York to leave me here. You know, if you liked it here better, why did you apply anyway." He said very mad.

"I applied before I came here…I wanted to go, but no I don't." Cody said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"You know what, I can't do this right now." Squib said walking away. Cody ran after him.

"You can't do what, Squib wait" Cody ran in front of him.

"I can't do THIS." Squib said pointing at him the her, "your going off to New York…have fun!" Squib said and walked away.

"Fine you want it to be over…fine it's over" Cody said in tears and walked away. When she got to her room she flopped on her bed and started to cry.

The next morning when Cody woke up she looked outside her window and saw these people packing her stuff into a truck. She raced out of her room and went downstairs to see her father eating breakfast.

"What's going on? Why is my stuff being packed?" Cody asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your leaving for New York…Today…and your going…even if I have to carry you all the way there…your going Cody Myers! Got it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Cody was all packed and ready to go to New York. Her whole life, packed away into a truck. She couldn't believe that she was really leaving. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here, with Squib, with her friends, but after the many arguments that her and her dad had just had…she had no choice. She was leaving…for good. But she couldn't leave yet, she had to say goodbye. Cody got up and walked over to Squib's dorm and knocked on the door.

Cameron opened the door, "Cody, hey," he slipped outside and closed the door.

"I'm leaving, leaving for New York…I need to say goodbye to Squib," Cody said, looking at the door as it closed.

"He's at practice. Cody…he came back last night really sad. I've never seen him that mad…that sad." Cameron leaned against the wall.

"I know. We had a fight. But…I love him, and I need to say bye," Cody said

"Well he's at practice…but I wouldn't advise it…he might…he might pull a Squib on us." Cameron sighed

"Okay…okay…can you tell him…just tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry and-," Cameron cut her off.

"I will…and if he wants to see you, he'll e-mail you…or call…but if he doesn't…leave it alone…if he doesn't…then it really is over."

Cody had tears in her eyes, "Bye Cam." She gave him a hug and headed off to Adena and Tanis' dorm. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

Adena came to the door, "Cody, hey…I heard that you're leaving."

Cody nodded. Then Tanis came out of the room.

"Oh Code, I'm going to miss you…a lot," Tanis gave Cody a hug.

"I'll miss you, too." Cody said and then gave Adena a hug, "I really have to go, before my dad spazzes." With that, Cody walked down the halls for the last time.

Cody got into the car and her dad drove her to the airport. The car ride was very silent. Neither she nor Dr. Myers knew what to say. When they got the airport, Cody got out and gave her dad a hug and walked into the building.

Back at Cascadia, Squib got back to his dorm and saw Cameron sitting on his bed.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Squib asked as he flung his tennis bag on the chair.

"She left, she's gone," Cameron looked at him, waiting for his response.

"What?" Squib turned around and looked at his friend. He couldn't believe it, no, she didn't leave, she didn't.

"Cody, she left for New York today, this morning, when you were at practice." Cameron got up and started to pace.

"I gotta go," Squib rushed out the door. He ran down the halls outside and to Cody's house. He banged on the door. No one was home.

'_This is it, it's all over, she's in New York and I'm here, I can't believe I let her go…I'm such an idiot!'_

With that, Squib left the house and returned to his dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Squib did the only thing he could, he wrote to her, he wrote to her every other day for one year, and everyday for one year, he would receive nothing. He waited, and waited, but there was nothing, maybe it was really over, maybe. 

4 AND A HALF YEARS LATER 

Cody woke up early in the morning, got dressed and headed to her kitchen for breakfast. She had her usual, coffee with a bagel and cream cheese. She then left for her first class. Life was pretty normal for Cody, and she liked it that way.

When class was over she walked across the campus of her school until she bumped into her best friend.

"Hey," Cody sat down beside her at the table she was sitting at in a small café.

"Hey Codes. Okay, I was thinking…this is our last year at school and we should make it the best." Melody looked at her friend.

"I don't know, maybe-," Cody was cut off by the waiter that came up to them.

"Hi, may I take your order?" he asked as he took out a pen and paper.

"Yeah, one coffee please," Cody said, and the waiter left. "What is there that's exciting to do? We've done it all. The statue of liberty, the art museums, central park…"

"So, I was thinking about a party! You and I could have a party, and everyone would be invited." Melody smiled, and leaned back in her chair.

"A party. Okay… do you remember what happened last time we had a party?" Cody laughed as she looked at her friend.

"Okay, that was NOT my fault. I had no clue that the circus was in town, and that they liked crashing parties!" Melody said as if she didn't do anything.

Cody just looked at her.

"Okay, fine, no party… but come on, we need to do something special." Melody said but noticed Cody wasn't paying attention. "Code, CODY, what are you looking at?" She turned around only to see the waiter.

"The waiter is staring at me." Cody said as she looked at her friend.

"So you stare back…great plan." She said sarcastically.

"It's weird…anyway…I'll let you know about the party, I have to go to class. See you later." Cody got up and walked to the exit. She walked outside and started walking down the street. Cody stopped walking when she heard someone calling her.

"Miss, Miss. "Cody turned around to see that same waiter.

"Yea?" Cody asked as the guy stopped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Nate Bates, and I was wondering if you wanted to, um…" he stopped when he saw the look on Cody's face. "Are you okay?"

"Did you say Bates?" Cody said looking at him.

"Um yea, why?" Nate looked at her oddly.

"Is your dad the president of a tennis academy?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My dad is the shrink there and I lived there during the summer a couple of years ago. Then I moved here from Montreal to go to school…my name is Cody Myers by the way." Cody shook his hand.

"Myers, eh, cool…so back to my point…I was wondering if you wanted to uh…go out for dinner or something?" He asked her

"Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date."

"Sure, why not. How about tomorrow night?" Cody suggested.

"Uh sure, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Okay, see you then." Cody walked away feeling happy, but she didn't know why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Squib woke up got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. When he got there he saw that the rest of the top guns were already down there eating at a table…and as usual…fighting.

"Adena! STOP CHECKING YOUR MAKEUP AT THE TABLE…DO YOU KNOW HOW ANOYING THAT IS?" Tanis yelled from one side of the table.

"Well unlike SOMEONE I know, I actually CARE about how I look," Adena spat.

"GIRLS, WILL YOU SHUT UP…NO ONE CARES!" Cameron yelled at the two.

"WOW, WOW, WOW, all of you just shush, just shut it, it's early in the morning, we don't need yelling." Squib said as he sat down at the table with his food.

"What's up with you? Why are you so…calm?" Tanis asked looking at him.

"I'm calm because I'm calm okay?" Squib said as he put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah but normally you like engaging in the argument." Adena said checking her makeup with her spoon…again.

"ADENA!" Tanis slowly looked at her

"Tanis, chill, its just makeup!" Cameron said

"Okay, you guys can stay here and fight. I'm going for a walk. " Squib got up and walked outside. On his walk he bumped into Coach Gunnerson.

"Mr. Furlong, can I have a word?" he asked as he walked beside him.

"Sure, but just I didn't do anything…I really didn't." Squib said worried.

"Oh I know Mr. Furlong…I want to talk to you about an up coming tournament in New York." Guns turned to look at Squib.

"In New York?" Squib thought about this, " uh, sure, I'll go."

"Great, you'll be leaving with Adena next week sometime." With that Coach walked away leaving Squib standing there.

"New York…Cody's in New York."


	9. Chapter 9

Squib was happier for the next couple of days. The fact that he was going to New York, where Cody was, was great, but what if she had moved on? She hadn't answered any of his letters. What if she was with someone else? The only way of knowing was to go.

Squib sat in 'The Open' watching TV. Adena came in and sat down beside him.

"Hey," Adena said, grabbing the remote, "so are you excited to go to New York?"

"Yeah, well, it's New York…who wouldn't be excited to go to New York?" Squib smiled.

"Or maybe you're excited because a certain someone is going to be there," Adena smiled.

"What…no…who?" Squib said, trying to keep his cool.

"Someone named Cody Myers. It's been about 5 years since you've seen her."

"4 years and 7 months…but who's counting," Squib tried to make it a joke.

"Yeah…not sliding. You miss her."

"What? No I don't!" Squib exclaimed standing up and walking down the hallway.

Adena followed him. "Yes you do. You have been a drag for four years and all of the sudden you're all happy again…and the only thing that is different around here is that we are going to New York…which happens to be where Cody is."

"Adena drop it." Squib turned the corner.

"No, I won't…now you'd better admit that you miss her or I'm going to continue to torment you!" Adena said walking in front of him.

"Fine. I miss her…" Squib leaned against the wall, "…a lot" Squib slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Adena sat beside him.

"Well, we could go see her you know." Adena smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"But what if she moved on…you know she never wrote back, not once, at all."

"Maybe she didn't get them." Adena suggested.

"I sent them to Around Check with the subject "CODY MYERS"…that's how you're supposed to send it!"

"Are you sure?" Adena asked confused.

"Yes…I looked on their website." Squib said looking at her, "I wrote her every other day…for one whole year!"

"Wow, Squib…no offence…but that's a little sad!" Adena laughed a little.

"Gee, thanks, Adena." Squib said sarcastically.

"Well, the whole reason we are going to New York is for a tournament. Which means EXTRA PRACTICE…and we are late…let's go!" Adena got up and put out her hand. "Come on." Squib took it and they set off for practice.

Cody sat in her dorms little living room waiting for Nate to pick her up. It was all peaceful until her roommate came home.

"I'm home…why do you look so nice?" Melody asked as she went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of chips.

"Because I'm going on a date," Cody said looking at the door.

"Really! Wow, Cody, you are FINALLY getting out. Who is it?" Melody sat down beside her on the couch.

"The waiter from the café." Cody replied looking at her friend.

"Really? Wow, I thought you said he freaked you out."

"Well he talked to me after I left and it turns out that I kind of know him. Okay, not really, but our parents work together."

"Oh…at that crazy messed up tennis school. Ew, is he a tennis freak?"

"Mel, he isn't a tennis freak, he goes to an arts school! Plus, even if he was…it wouldn't matter." Cody's mind slowly drifted to Squib. _'It's been 4 years and 7 months…maybe he really doesn't care.'_

"Cody…Cody…are you still with us?" Melody snapped her fingers in front of Cody.

"Yeah, I'm here…" the buzzer downstairs rang, "…and now I'm gone…see you later!" Cody got up and went out the door. She got downstairs and went outside to see Nate.

"Hey," she said walking up to him.

"Hey…you look really nice," Nate looked at her

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Cody smiled.

"Okay…I was thinking we could go see a movie…I know it sounds cheesy but it'll be fun." Nate smiled at her.

"I like movies!"

For the next week Nate and Cody did everything together. They found out that they had half of their classes together. Cody had never felt this happy since she had been with Squib. Every time she thought of Nate she always thought of Squib. How funny he was, how nice and safe she felt with him, but Squib was over, she was with Nate now, and she was happy. Or was she?


	10. Chapter 10

The day finally came… It was the day Squib and Adena were going to New York. They had all their stuff ready and were in the van with Coach and some other person that they didn't know. The car ride was about an hour and then they finally arrived at the airport. They got out of the van and lined up to check their luggage.

"I can't BELIEVE we are going to New York…I can finally have New York Fries!" Adena said, very excited.

"Remember Adena…we are going for a tournament…not a shopping spree." Squib said as he moved up in the line.

"Yea, but still, the Big Apple…I can't wait…Aren't you excited?" She looked at Squib.

"Of course…I mean… this is a really big tournament that we are going to-"

"That's not what I meant Squib!" Adena cut him off, "Aren't you excited to maybe see Cody?"

"Come on Adena… Not this again… Plus it a big city… The likelihood of me even seeing her is like 1 in a million!" Squib avoided eye contact with her.

"Okay, okay…but this is your only chance!" Adena said as she walked up to one of the little booths and checked her luggage.

"Yea, I know…" Squib said to himself and then checked his bags then went to the security line.

It was 9:00 when Cody's snoozer went off. She reached for the snoozer and turned the alarm off. She lay in bed for another 10 minutes then got up and went to get some breakfast. As she sat down at the table with her food her roommate came out of her room and sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked as she took as sip of her drink.

"Um, Class, Class, and then I'm going out with Nate tonight!" Cody said as she ate some of her toast.

"You guy's are soooo cute you know! Like… I don't know, you two are just adorable!" Melody said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You sound a lot like a person that I used to know" Cody said thinking of Adena.

"That's comforting"

"Well it should be. What are you doing today?"

"Um well, I have my classes and then I'm having a movie night with my dad… he is coming into town and I said I would see him."

"Oh is this the father that took everything out of your room but a pair of pants and a mattress when you got in trouble?" Cody asked as she sat back down.

"Yes, and it was two pairs of pants and it was the stupidest thing ever!" Melody pouted.

Cody laughed and looked at her watch, "Ou, I have to go…see you later." Cody got up and walked into her room, got changed and left for her first class.

When Squib and Adena finally got to the hotel they went to their room and got changed then met back down in the lobby. When they got down there Coach was there to let them know what was going to happen.

"Okay, today is a free day, we got here a day early. So you may do what ever you wish, go around the city, shopping…" he looked at Adena, " Anything you wish, but tomorrow you will have a training session and then have your first match, okay?" Coach looked tat he two

"Yes" they said together. Coach Gunnerson walked away leaving the two standing there.

"I want to go SHOPPING!" Adena said dragging Squib outside onto 51st street.

"Adena, I'm not going to spend a day shopping with you… never, not in a million years, never will I do that!" Squib said to her.

"Come on Squib…PLEEEAAASE?" Adena wined.

"No, Never, never, never, never, NEVER!" Squib said. Adena had a sad look on her face, "Oh alright!" Squib gave up."

"YAY!" Adena pulled him by the sleeve and dragged him to Time Square, "Wow it's so big!" Adena said amazed.

"Wow, it really is…" Squib looked at all the lights flashing around and all the people rushing by. There was music coming from the streets and you could see the MTV headquarters from the street.

"It's so…beautiful" Adena said still in amazement, "come on Squibey, let's go SHOPPING!" Adena dragged him to the first store.

"Oh great." Squib sighed and went into the store.

It was 7:00 PM and Cody was walking down 52nd street going to her date with Nate. She was wearing dress pants and I nice tank top with a flower imprinted on it in the bottom left corner.

Squib and Adena we on their last store before they had to go back to the hotel. As Adena was checking out Squib was looking out of the window and saw a girl with red hair pass by who looked a lot like someone he knew. Squib suddenly got very interested in this girl and went closer to the window. He watched her as she walked down the street. '_it couldn't be, no way…'_ he thought. Squib walked out of the store leaving Adena there all alone. He followed her and then when she stopped to cross the street he got a better look at her. _'Cody? No way! It can't be.'_

Cody crossed the street and walked another block, not noticing anyone following her. Squib tried to not loose her in the all the people on the sidewalk. She walked for another block then she turned into a restaurant. He went up to the restaurant and looked through the window. He saw Cody walk upto a table where a guy was seated and then he saw something that he was regretting. She kissed him on the lips and then he pulled out her chair and she sat down. Squib turned around and slowly walked down the street back to the store where he left Adena.

The one person he wanted to see. The one person that made his life good. The one person that he had ever loved, had moved on.


	11. Chapter 11

As Squib walked back into the store he still felt a little shocked by what he saw. Cody had moved on, and yet he was still thinking about her every day. Squib sat down in one of the waiting chairs until Adena came over to him.

"Where did you go? You just left me here, I could have gotten lost, an then you would have gotten in trouble for losing me…SQUIB WHAT IS YOUR… Squib? Are you okay?" Adena stopped as she saw the expression on Squib's face, "Squib?"

Squib sat there, completely silent until he realized that Adena was talking to him, "What? Oh, yea… I'm fine… let's go." Squib got up and walked out of the store. Adena had to run to catch up with him.

"Wow, Squib, wait up, what's going on?" Adena said stopping him on the street.

"Nothing, we're going to be late!" He continued to walk down the street, but only to be stopped by Adena, again.

"Squib… come on, you are the worst liar on the planet. Now am I going to have to force this out of you or are you going to tell me?" Adena said looking at him. There was a moment of silence.

"I saw Cody…" Squib said quietly as he looked at the ground.

"You WHAT!" Adena said very enthusiastically.

"I saw Cody… but…" Squib stopped himself before he could say something stupid, in front of Adena.

"But… what is it Squib?" Adena asked looking at him

"She has a boyfriend, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, so let's go." He rushed past her walking down the street. Adena ran after him and stopped him.

"So you're going to be all mad and throw stuff around just because she has a boyfriend? Squib, it's been 4 years… move on."

"I want to, really, but… I don't know if I can." Squib said, continuing to walk. Adena walked beside him.

"Well think of it this way… when you're playing tomorrow; think of the ball as the guy's head." Adena smiled.

"Thanks, Adena. Now we should go back to the hotel before coach spontaneously combusts on us!"

Cody wasn't stupid; she knew someone had followed her to the restaurant. She even thought that it was maybe the guy who she had spent a summer with 4 years ago. But it couldn't be, it just couldn't. The guy who had made her feel safe and warm couldn't be in New York. She was with Nate, and he was so wonderful. She saw a lot of Squib in Nate. Minus the whole jock thing.

Life was so much easier four summers ago. She had a great boyfriend and when she was with him she never thought of another guy. When she was with Nate, she thought so much about Squib.

'_It couldn't have been Squib! No way! Plus… I'm with Nate now!'_ Cody thought to herself and continued her dinner with Nate.

When Cody got home that night she flopped on the couch and just lay there. She didn't even notice her roommate, Melody, in the doorway.

"Have fun tonight?" Melody asked as she sat on the other couch. Cody slowly sat up.

"Yea… fun… yes…," Cody said

"Are you okay?"

"Um… well… okay, you remember that guy that I told you about? The one who I met four summers ago?"

"Yeees…,"

" I think I saw him today," Cody said, looking at the ground.

"WHAT! But he's in Montreal!" Melody said, very confused.

"He must be here for that big tennis tournament," Cody said, getting up and going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well, where did you see him?" Melody asked her as she followed her into the kitchen.

"He followed me to the restaurant." Cody said taking a cup from the cupboard.

"AW!" Melody said, "Did you say hi…anything?"

"No, Mel, I was going to a date, I wasn't about to turn around and say _'hi, remember me? We were in love four years ago!'_" Cody said in a stupid voice.

"Well it was just a question." Melody sat on the counter, "So are you going to get back together with him?"

"Mel! I HAVE a boyfriend," Cody said leaning against the counter.

"So, this guy sounds cool."

"Well, I'm with Nate now, and he is… nice." Cody said as if she didn't know what to say.

"Nice? Nice, Cody? Nice is something you get for your birthday or when a friend makes you something that really looks ugly but made it just for you! Nate is not just NICE, he is…," Melody stopped, "well you're the one going out with him!"

"I know… and he is nice, and funny, and smart, and artistic, and a really good kisser… but I don't know, Squib was… Squib was special." Cody said, looking down at her drink.

"Squib? Who is this Squib guy? OH…SQUIB! I get it!" Melody said, "Who names their kid Squib?"

"Not the point, my head hurts, I'm going to bed." Cody replied as she put her cup in the sink and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

As Squib lay in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Cody. It had been so long. She had grown up a lot, and so had he. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She had a new boyfriend, she had moved on from that summer. Why couldn't he? Squib rolled onto his side and looked out the window. '_Why is love so confusing? When I was with Cody everything was so much easier. Cody. Why do I keep on thinking about her?' _Squib rolled back onto his back. _'Stupid feelings, stupid love, stupid life!'_

Little did Squib know that Cody Myers was only 3 blocks away from him and was in her bed thinking about him.

Cody remembered the first time she met Squib. It was at the carnival, on the ferries wheel. He hung from the bar above her and asked her over and over again if she would go out with him. She remembered the time they danced on the beach because they were bored. The time when they all went swimming and Squib had to convince her that here were no monsters in the lake. So many good memories were flowing through her head. That night she decided something big. She decided to go see Squib. There was only one problem. Did he want to see her?


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, Squib and Adena played their games ; Adena made it to the semis and Squib won the finals. Squib took Adena's advice and pretended the ball was that guy's head. It had worked for him. Now that all their games were over, it was time to go back home.

Squib and Adena waited in the airport for their plane. After seeing Cody and then seeing her with someone else, Squib felt, in a way, glad to be leaving. He couldn't wait to go back home and see everyone and forget all about Cody. But he couldn't.

"Boarding flight 25A to Montreal now," The lady at the front desk said.

Adena walked up to Squib, "Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah. Let's go." Squib stood up and went into the line to board the plane. He and Adena sat down in their seats and did up their seat belts. As the plane took off, the movie for the plane ride started. They were playing Mean Girls. Squib's least favorite movie, but Adena seemed to be enjoying it.

"Come on Squib, this is a GREAT movie!" Adena said, all chipper.

"I hate this movie, it's… it's… horrible." Squib said, looking out the window.

"Come on, Squib, have you ever seen it before?" Adena kept on watching the screen.

"No," Squib said, looking at the screen. Cady had just walked into the school for the first time, "it's so unrealistic. No school is like that."

"So? It's funny." Adena smiled.

"A movie about teenage girls who are mean to each other. Yes, HILARIOUS!" Squib look out the window again.

"Come on, Squib, cheer up. I know you saw Cody and that she's moved on, this means you should move on too. You can't go moping around for the rest of your life because you had a fling with a girl and then she moved away and moved on!"

"Who said it was about Cody?" Cody. Why did everything always come back to Cody? "I just don't like the movie Adena… that's it."

"Okay then, but you're missing out!" Adena's attention went back to the screen. Squib leaned his head on the window as he looked outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Cody woke up at 9:00AM. She walked down the little hallway and into the kitchen. She got a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. She saw the _New York Times _and reached over to get it. On the front page, there was someone who she thought she would never see again. Squib. He had won the championship. She put down the paper and sighed.

"I left that out for you," Melody said as she came out of the bathroom, wet from having a shower.

"What? Oh, thanks," Cody said as she glanced at the paper.

"You still like him, don't you?" Mel said as she sat down.

"Me? No!" Cody said, looking at her coffee.

"Come on, Cody, you still like him!"

"Maybe, but I really, really like Nate!"

"But you love Squib."

"No I don't. What me and Squib had was like a fling, nothing big." Cody got up and put her cup in the sink, "Plus, I have a date with Nate tonight!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Melody asked.

"It means that… I don't know, but it made sense in my brain."

"You're weird."

"Thanks, now I have to go to class. See you later." Cody put her coat on and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The plane landed in Montreal. Squib, Adena, and Coach all got off and went to get their luggage. The whole ride home was silent. They had nothing to talk about besides the fact that Squib still loved Cody.

After a 50 minute drive, they finally got back to Cascadia. Squib and Adena got their stuff and went to their dorms, still not talking.

Squib opened the door to his dorm and Cameron jumped up from his bed.

"Hey! Welcome back! How was New York?" He asked as Squib flopped on his bed.

"It was… weird." He looked at Cameron, "I'm glad to be home."

"Well you didn't really miss much; just us screaming when we saw you on T.V." Cameron smiled.

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal," Squib smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"So, meet any girls?" Cameron eyed him. Squib didn't say anything, "Squib?"

"Yeah, um… I saw Cody."

"What? Really? How is she?"

"I didn't talk to her, I just saw her. Plus, she has a new boy friend."

"Oh, ouch," Cameron lay back down.

"Yeah."

"Well, it has been 4 years, why don't you move on? You're 19; go have fun with your life."

"But it's different!"

Cameron laughed, "Not really."

"Yes, it is. Now, Coach wants to see me, so see you later." Squib got up and walked out of his dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cody waited in her living room for Nate to pick her up. While she was waiting, she thought about her life. It was so messed up. It was perfect until she saw Squib that day. Everything was going the way she ever wanted it to. She had a perfect boyfriend and she had amazing friends and she was doing amazing in her classes. Who knew that her whole world could be turned upside-down with one guy? Finally, the buzzer went and Cody walked over to the intercom and said she would be down in a minute. She put on her coat, slipped on her shoes, and walked down the stairs to meet Nate. Once she was outside, she gave him a kiss on the lips and then they started walking towards the restaurant.

Once they were sitting down and had ordered their food, they talked about the assignment that they had to do for their English class. Their food came and at that point she decided to tell Nate.

"Nate, I'm going to be going on vacation soon." She said as she twirled her spaghetti into her fork.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could take a trip to Montreal, see my dad." She looked at him.

"You know… maybe I could come meet him; I could also see my dad!" Nate suggested.

"No, I mean… I was thinking that I would maybe go see some old friends too. Plus, I won't only see my dad; I'll go see my mom and all my old friends in downtown Montreal and some other people." She said, putting the rolled spaghetti in her mouth.

"Okay… when are you leaving?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Next week."

"Well, I hope you have fun."

"Me too," Cody said. The only reason why she was going back was to figure out what was going on with Squib. She didn't want to still have feelings for him and at the same time be with Nate. It wasn't faire to him or her. She would go to Montreal to figure things out. Nothing more. But what if she wanted something more to happen?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just a week later, Cody was at the airport waiting for her plane to Montreal to come. She was very nervous to see everyone again. It had been 4 years and she could have been wrong, Squib could have moved on. If that was the situation, she would put her feelings aside and visit her dad for a week.

Her plane finally arrived and she boarded. She sat in her seat and looked out the window. Once the plane took off, the movie started to play; it was Mean Girls. Cody didn't love this movie, but it was okay. As the movie played, Cody got bored of it and pulled out her book. For the rest of the ride, she read.

Once the plane landed in the Montreal airport, Cody got her luggage and walked out to the meeting area where she saw her dad waving his hands. Cody walked up to her dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, Cody, I missed you!" Dr. Myers said as he hugged his daughter.

"Missed you too dad. So, anything interesting happening at the school?" Cody asked as they started walking towards the door.

"Not really… Oh, um, Adena and Squib won a tournament in New York! Did you see it in the paper?" Dr. Myers opened the door to the little blue car.

"No, but that's really good!" Cody said as she got in and her dad put her bags in the trunk.

"We've missed you!" He said as he got in driver's seat and started the car.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm home," Cody said, looking out the window as her dad pulled out of the airport parking lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Squib walked down the hall towards the open. Once he got there, he flopped on the couch beside Tanis. Tanis was reading a magazine and didn't notice Squib until he cleared his throat.

"Hey Squib," she said, putting the magazine down, "everything okay?"

"What? Yeah!" Squib said, looking at the television.

"You know… you _can_ turn it on," Tanis said, looking at him and at the TV

"What? Oh, yeah, I know… but I'm too lazy."

Tanis sighed and stood up, then sat back down beside him, "Squib, I know you. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? Nothing. Maybe you're just a little paranoid!" Squib shot back at her.

"Fine, but ever since you came back from New York, you've been so weird. In fact, ever since Cody left four years ago, you've been really weird." Tanis looked at him.

"And you think it's because of Cody? Cody is just a girl, it's not like she was my lost long twin and she died or something! Just a girl!"

"Exactly… so why don't you cheer up?"

"Because maybe I don't want to!" Squib said bitterly.

"Fine, but you should relax!" Tanis said as she got up and walked out of the open. After Squib sat there for a while he stood up and walked into the hall. After wandering for about thirty minutes he walked back to his dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cody finally got to Cascadia one hour later. She walked into the small bedroom that she lived in four summers ago. It felt smaller than before, but she had also grown. She flung her suitcase on the bed and unpacked. Once she was all settled in, she walked downstairs to see her dad. When she reached the kitchen there was a note about him in a meeting. She sighed and sat on the couch. She forgot how lonely it was here, with her dad always in meetings and her not playing tennis. She decided to go for a walk, or even better, go find Squib.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Squib lay on his bed. Life was so complicated. Why was he so hung up over this girl? It was stupid and he wished he could just move on, but it was just too hard. And then when he saw her in New York, she was so beautiful and grown up. But she had moved on, and he hadn't. What was wrong with him? Squib's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Squib stood up and opened the door.

"Hi." Squib said look at the person standing in the doorway.

_Props to Ally for editing ALL my Chapters!_


	13. Chapter 13

Squib's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Squib stood up and opened the door.

"Hi," Squib said, looking at the person standing in the doorway.

"Hey," the person stood in the doorway of his dorm. She handed him a picture of something that he remembered from four years ago. It brought back such happy feelings. As he looked at the picture, he could feel shivers of happiness and sadness go through his body.

"Tanis, why are you giving this to me?" Squib asked as Tanis looked at him.

"I want you to look into that picture, and then look me right in the eye and tell me that you are completely over her!" Tanis crossed her arms. Squib looked at the picture once more. It was a picture of Cody and him dancing at the beach. It didn't matter who took it or how it was taken, all that mattered was that it was him, with her, happy. Squib looked back at Tanis and…

"I… am not over her," Squib gave the picture back to Tanis and closed his door right in her face. He had to admit it to himself; he wasn't, and he probably never would be. He once again flopped on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He wished he had kept the picture. That would have cheered him up. There was another knock at the door.

"Tanis, go away, I don't want to talk to you right now," Squib said loudly across the room so that Tanis could hear him. He heard the person walk away; once he knew she was gone, he closed his eyes and thought about where Cody was and what she was doing.

As Cody walked out of her dad's house, she wandered for a little. She really didn't want to draw attention to herself because she wanted to make the decision if she saw him or not. She walked down to the beach. Once she got there, she remembered exactly what had happened there four years ago. She remembered him not wanting to dance, but he did it anyways for her. She remembered them going swimming and her being too scared. Once she had enough flash backs, she walked back to where the school was. She walked into the school, avoiding the halls that Adena and Tanis would hang out in. She finally decided it was time; time for her to unravel four years of tension, four years of unspoken words, four years of confused love. She walked down the hall that Squib's dorm was in. Once she reached his dorm, she stood there for a minute. It was time.

Cody knocked on the door three times; each time with a one second pause in-between. But instead of Squib opening the door, she heard,_ "Tanis, go away, I don't want to talk to you right now."_ Cody wasn't Tanis, she was Cody. Maybe Tanis and Squib had a fight. Maybe right now wasn't the right time. Cody walked away from his dorm and went back to her dad's house. At least she had the courage to knock on his door.

Cody woke up the next morning in the small bedroom that was in her father's house at Cascadia Tennis Academy. She slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs, she saw her dad sitting at the small dinning room table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey," she said as she went into the fridge and got some juice.

"Hey, hun. What are you doing today?" Dr. Myers asked as he continued to read the paper.

"Nothing, really… I guess I could go see Tanis and Adena…" Cody made sure not to say Squib's name or else she would probably be sent back to New York.

"Well, that'll be fun. I have meetings all day, so I'll see you for dinner 'kay?"

"Yeah; thanks, Dad," she said as she sat down at the table.

"You're welcome," Dr. Myers got up and kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then went upstairs to get ready for work.

Cody looked at her cup of juice. She really did want to see Squib, but if she kept putting it off then she would go back to New York without dealing with the situation. And Cody Myers wasn't one to put things off. So, she decided. She would go upstairs, get dressed, and go see him; even if he yelled through the door, she would go see him.

Squib sat at the round table in the cafeteria and ate his cereal. After seeing that picture, he felt a lot better. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was because he was happy in that picture, so now that he remembered how happy he was, he could now be happy again. Or maybe it was the fact that Cody was in his arms. It didn't really matter, Squib was feeling better and that's what counted!

As the rest of the Top Guns sat down around the table, they noticed that Squib was a little more… chipper than normal. He was making conversation and actually _dressed_ like a normal person. Tanis knew why, and she thought it was funny that it was that picture that changed everything.

"So Squib… why the change in attitude?" Adena asked.

"What change? I'm just very talkative today." Squib said, looking at her.

"Right…" Adena said, looking at her lip gloss in the back of her spoon.

"Okay, so did anyone do their English project?" Cameron asked, changing the subject before Squib went all weird on them.

"No," they all said.

"Well, that's fun."

"Cam… why do you care about English?" Tanis asked, looking at him.

"I… just… I don't know… it was the first thing that came to my…" Cameron's mind drifted when he saw a small redhead walking outside. _No, it couldn't be! _He thought. "I have to go." He stood up and walked outside. He saw the redhead walking away so he ran after her. Once he caught up to her, he caught her wrist and she turned around.

"Cameron!" Cody said, looking at him.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" He said, giving her a big hug.

"I… I'm here for-,"

"Squib?" He cut her off.

"It's really stupid, I know, but I just need to see him," Cody said, sitting on a bench.

"Cody…" Cameron decided to not say anything about Squib not being as happy as he was after she left, "I'm happy to see you."

"Me too. I've been here for a day, and I already feel like I'm home." She said, leaning back into her seat.

"Well, maybe it's because this is where you belong," Cameron looked at her.

"I belong in New York with my… friends," Cody wasn't ready to bring Nate into this yet.

"Okay… but you should see him… today." Cameron stood up and started walking away, back to the Cafeteria.

"Yeah... I know," Cody said to herself.

Squib was walking down the hall towards his dorm. He had had a nice breakfast and now he had practice. Even though practice was a pain, he was looking forward to it. Something to let out some emotion. He got to his dorm, opened the door, and got his practice stuff together. Once he was ready to go, he walked back to the door to his dorm and opened it. But he didn't continue walking. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone right in front of him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Squib answered. Cody hadn't grown much. Her hair was longer and had layers. She was standing in the middle of his doorway, her hand in the air about to knock on his door. She stood back once he had opened the door and was now just looking at him, as if they had never seen each other before.

"Um… do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Squib dropped his stuff and closed his door. This was something he had wanted to do for four years. It was something he hadn't been able to do for four years and now that he could, he wouldn't waste it.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been four years, three months, two weeks and five days. Yes, they had both been counting. They were both twenty years old now and were both getting ready for their lives ahead of them. Both Cody and Squib had been waiting for this very moment for so long. Neither of them knew what to say, when to say it, how to act or even what to do in general.

Cody could feel her heart racing. As they both slowly walked down the hallway and outside, there was silence between them. They both knew where they wanted to talk. It was just going to be an awkward walk there. Once they arrived at the beach Squib sat down in the sand. Cody sat down beside him. She looked at her feet. She was right; this was going to be awkward. Why was something that was as easy as opening her mouth and talking so hard?

"I… I saw your picture in the paper, and you didn't look so great so I thought I would come see if you were okay," Cody said, being honest… sort of.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Squib said looking at his fingers as he played with the sand. He was so nervous that he had to play with something so that he wouldn't go insane.

"Well that's good," Cody said looking out at where the sky met the water. She had forgotten how pretty it was. This was where she was meant to be, and she knew it. But she made a decision four summers ago that she would go to New York to start a new life, and that was working out great for her. She missed the feeling of being around people that she trusted, that were her family, that she loved. No! What was she thinking? Maybe the beach was just bringing back too many memories. She had to get out of here. "So do you think you want to go have lunch?" Cody looked over at Squib who was looking out into the lake.

"Um, sure. Have you seen Adena or Tanis yet?" Squib asked.

"No, but I'm sure I will when I go in there," Cody said getting up and rubbing off the sand that was stuck to her jeans.

"Well then maybe we could have lunch somewhere else," Squib suggested getting up also.

"Um… we could go to me house." _No! What am I doing? My house? No!_ Cody thought.

"Sure." Squib agreed. It was too late to back out of it now. The place where her and Squib last saw each other was where they were going to have lunch. Great, just flipping great. Cody walked up the path that lead them back to the school. There was once again, silence. Once they reached the house, Cody put her key into the lock and opened the door. Squib stepped inside and looked around. Other then the new paint job it looked exactly the same from four years ago. Everything from the furniture to the spices on the spice rack was the same.

"So how has Cascadia been without me?" Cody asked as she opened the fridge and got out all the makings of a salad.

Life without Cody at Cascadia? Hmm… he could be completely honest and tell her that he was miserable and was missed her everyday or he could say everything was fine. Squib decided to go with the second one. "It's fine. I mean, we don't get to see our self in pictures as much but it's a small price to pay." Squib gave her a small smile then looked across the room.

"Well that's good. You must have worked really hard to get into the tournament in New York." Cody cuts the lettuce up and put it in two bowls.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't even know there _was_ a tournament in New York until Coach came up and told me about it."

"Well you won, and that's a good thing. It was a pretty big tournament." Cody said as she put dressing on the salad and brought the two bowls full of salad to the table and sat down. Squib took one of the bowls and a fork and started to eat.

"I ran into Cameron earlier today." Cody said as she swallowed some of the lettuce in her mouth.

"Really? He didn't say that he saw you." Squib said a little mad that Cameron didn't tell him that Cody was back at Cascadia.

"Well I told him not to. I've just been hanging out with my dad for a couple days." Cody said casually.

_What? A couple of days? She's been here for a couple of days?_ Squib thought while trying to keep a normal face on. "So how is New York treating you?" He asked changing the subject.

"It's good. I have an awesome roommate and… a great boyfriend." Cody wasn't sure if she should have brought Nate into the situation.

"Well that's good. What's his name?" Squib wanted to freak out and throw things but he didn't so he just pretended as if he was interested.

"Nate, Bates." Cody said slowly as she saw the look on Squib's face.

"Your dating President Bates son?" Squib said shocked _really_ wanting to throw something now.

"Yeah. He is really not like his dad at all though. We are both majoring in the arts and I think, you would like him." Cody took another bit of her salad.

_Not likely._ Squib thought. "Well if you like him I'm sure he's a great guy." Squib smiled as he ate the last of his salad. His eye's found the clock on the wall and it was 2:45. He had class in ten minutes. "Oh crap. Cody I'm sorry, I have class in ten minutes and I'm screwed if I'm not there on time." Squib stood up.

"No it's okay, when you have class, you have class." Cody said as she got up also. She walked him to the door and he stepped out and turned around. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Squib asked.

"Um, nothing." Cody confirmed.

"Okay good. I want to show you something."

"Sounds like fun." Cody smiled as he waved to her and walked away. She closed the door and leaned against it. It wasn't as awkward as she though it would have been. Cody walked back to the kitchen and started to put everything back away. She wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
